


i could be your angel; (it's a match made in hell)

by explaininfinity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: ... sorry, F/F, and yes i know everyone and their mother is writing chaennie angel aus, oof this got real angsty real quick, whatever i love them, why is chaennie my token angst ship part 323685, will reread and edit later english is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explaininfinity/pseuds/explaininfinity
Summary: in which chaeyoung finds herself on an assignment: to bring a fallen angel back to heavenaka the chaennie angels in paris!au





	i could be your angel; (it's a match made in hell)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i combined like seventeen au ideas together for this story, sue me

 

 

 

paris is beautiful.

 

after all, it's not called the city of love for nothing.

 

maybe it's the architecture, the ancient buildings lining every cobblestoned street. maybe it's the scent of delicious food in the air, wafting from the dozens of cafés chaeyoung strolls past by the second, inviting her in with their tantalizing pictures displayed. maybe it's the couples lining the roads, their gazes of pure adoration that exude an aura of utter joy that just  _ draws  _ her to the city. the energy of paris couldn't be more angelic, more perfect, more  _ chaeyoung _ . she's here for work, but it sure doesn't feel like it.

 

it's just a shame that she'll have to leave eventually.

 

~~ ( _ well, she could always not) _ ~~

 

nope. not an option. she's here to do a job, and then she'll go home, just like she's supposed to.

 

and anyways, that voice isn't hers, it's actually the reason she's here.

 

she's never had a mission before, at least not like this one. well,  _ no one _ gets missions like the one chaeyoung's currently on. usually, you stay in heaven, providing positive thoughts to whatever mortal you've been charged with for this lifetime and hoping they don't mess up and get you in trouble. at most, if your assignment is really bad, you get sent to earth for a day or two to fix whatever they've done. if they're  _ supremely horrible,  _ you get a meeting with god and he decides the course of action, usually influencing someone else to, uh,  _ get rid of _ the troublesome mortal.

 

but chaeyoung's been down on earth for a week, and it doesn't seem like she's leaving any time soon, not until she finds jennie, the fallen angel she was assigned to bring back.

 

she heaves a heavy sigh before turning to face the champs-élysées, grinning at the sight of the arc de triomphe before her. well, if chaeyoung has to be stuck in any city in the world, at least she's stuck in paris.

 

//

 

paris fucking sucks.

 

god only knows why (and yes, jennie does mean the big guy upstairs because he's literally the only one who would know why) it's called the city of love because it seems more like the city of annoying, lovesick, camera-wielding, unable-to-pronounce-anything-french-without-butchering-it tourists.

 

the buildings are all old and crumbly and the streets are horribly unpaved, so badly that jennie's injured her ankle no less than six times in the last two weeks. good  _ god  _ (fuck yeah, she's enjoying saying his name like that) she wishes that she could just fly because walking is just so  _ mortal _ . but her wings have blackened and even she knows the consequences if she were to use them on a public street.

 

(she doesn't want to get in  _ that _ much trouble, at least not yet. not before her guardian angel comes)

 

see, little known fact about angels, they have guardians too, at least kind of. it's not a  _ career _ or anything, something a little more like a buddy system, to keep each other eternally in check (although jennie's is obviously not doing a fantastic job)

 

actually, they've never met exactly, but jennie probably knows rosé better than anyone else in the history of the universe, given that they're stuck in each other's heads. she can hear the other angel's thoughts, a constant stream of information in her head that's kinda off-putting when you're young but that you get used to after a couple hundred years.

 

that's probably why rosé was chosen to come find her and bring her back.

 

she could sense it, the instant that rosé touched down in paris.

 

it's not like jennie's hiding, it's not like she could really hide from god because, well, he's  _ god. _ but he's got an ego the size of australia, so he's certainly not gonna help rosé find her any sooner.

 

that ego means that he also wants jennie to come back to heaven of her own accord, so right now, he's all but severed their mental connection. unlike in the past, jennie can only hear her some of rosé's thoughts, so far mostly when either of them are particularly emotional or about to do something  _ bad _ . (for jennie, it's mostly the latter while it's mostly the former on rosé's part). she can only guess that it works the same in reverse.

 

falling from the sky though, that had been pretty shocking.

 

she did it on purpose (there was no other way to escape the punishment that she was sure to face for breaking the laws) but that didn't make the descent any easier. the plumet had been terrifying and she could hear rosé's heartbeat spike in sync with hers as she freefell, somehow barely managing to unfurl her wings for the last time (because she was  _ determined  _ not to use them anymore) to stop herself from crashing face-first into a parisian alleyway.

 

since then, she's been living comfortably in the city. she's gotten a job in a little shop in the heart of the city, not designing anything quite yet but certainly enjoying herself much more than she had in heaven. thankfully, because of her illegal decent to earth, she still has her powers, and as such, her gift of tongues and ability to speak french, otherwise she would have been majorly screwed.

 

she's been keeping a low profile, not speaking to many people other than her co-workers and her landlady. she can't draw too much attention to herself, not when she's literally got an angel trying to find her. it's a little like living as a fugitive (which, in all fairness, she kinda _is_ a fugitive). she makes as little human contact as she can, visiting only her workplace, the little café that barely anyone else frequents and her home. she avoids all tourist locations and all the sights that make paris truly beautiful. her life has become incredibly mortal, so much so that jennie's not sure why she doesn't just face her punishment that would likely result in a similar fate.

 

(actually, no, she knows  _ exactly _ why she doesn't just go back. she's waiting for something, for  _ someone _ )

 

but jennie's never been terribly patient, so she's probably not gonna last like this particularly long.

 

ugh.

 

paris  _ fucking  _ **_sucks._ **

 

//

 

dinner. 

 

that was the first thing on chaeyoung's mind when she finished working at the little art supply store she had gotten a job at. the food in heaven was obviously,  _ heavenly _ , but she didn't need it to survive. that didn't mean though, that she didn't enjoy eating and was a bit excited when she was stripped of some of her immortal abilities for her trip down to earth. that was probably why she was enjoying her stay so much, for once getting to actually  _ assimilate  _ with the people she had spent so much time watching over.

 

three minutes later, she was out of the store and on the streets of paris, mindlessly meandering about the buildings in search of where she wanted her next meal to come from. she should go home and make her own food, but she's exhausted and doesn't have the energy to do the dishes tonight. she settled on a little café on a side street that she'd never visited before, not completely out of the way of the foot traffic she liked to watch but not in the middle of the bustling city either. she ordered as soon as she sat down, thanking the heavens that she still had her gift of tongues before gazing out the window at the passersby.

 

if she hadn't been focused on the street, she might have seen the man who decided to place himself in the chair opposite her before he sat down. regardless, there wasn't much chaeyoung could do about it, because she wasn't going to make a scene just because she was uncomfortable.

 

"did it hurt when you fell from heaven? because you're clearly an angel," he announced, a little too loudly and a little to cheesily for chaeyoung's liking. she wasn't sure how the guy didn't notice the obvious discomfort that was probably plainly displayed across her face (she's never really been good at hiding her emotions) but he didn't seem to notice. he tried to start their conversation again, with chaeyoung giving short, clipped answers that should have been hints to leave, but apparently, the man was denser than he looked.

 

as if chaeyoung's day couldn't get any stranger, a brunette woman in a white shirt and leather jacket who had been sitting at the table behind her own, facing her, suddenly got up, quietly tossing her trash in a bin before exiting the café. 

 

that wasn't the strange part.

 

the strange past was when the exact same woman  _ reentered  _ the café, beelining towards chaeyoung and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

 

"hey hubby, sorry i'm late. my boss held me up again," she apologized before turning to the man across from chaeyoung as if she had just noticed he was there. "baby, who's this?" she asked, a hand grabbing chaeyoung's as she looked over at the man, who immediately flinched under her gaze.

 

yup, this was easily the strangest day in chaeyoung's life.

 

"oh, he just sat down across from me earlier, uh,  _ wifey? _ " she spluttered out, lying obviously not coming second nature to her. the man just stared further at their intertwined hands before excusing himself from the table. the brunette sat down in the chair he vacated, glaring at him through the window as he snuck a peek back at them until he disappeared out of sight.

 

jennie relaxed, before suddenly remembering exactly what she did and looking up at the woman in front of her. "oh my god, i'm  _ so  _ sorry about the whole kiss thing, i didn't mean to make anything awkward, i just heard what he was saying you just looked super uncomfortable when he sat down and i couldn't just-"

 

the blonde cut jennie off by wrapping a grateful hand around her wrist, smiling with her cheeks tingeing pink as she spoke, "if anything, he should have been calling  _ you _ an angel for saving me." jennie's ears flushed red, as she broke eye contact with the other girl, who laughed lightly. when jennie heard the laugh though, as melodic as it was, her blood turned cold.

 

in that moment, jennie realized that the blonde in front of her, the bubbly, gorgeous woman in front of her, was in fact, rosé, the angel who was undoubtedly sent to bring her back home.

 

perhaps rosé's connection to her also been severed in some way, altered so that she couldn't feel the fastening of jennie's heartbeat or the panic rising in her veins. but she didn't need the connection between them to know that the laugh currently echoing softly throughout the café was rosé's, jennie'd recognize that sound anywhere.

 

the realization was strangely unremarkable.

 

she had assumed that she would have felt some kind of electric connection in her bones when she finally found rosé, that some heavenly chorus would begin (because angels do that sometimes) or that some bright light would shine from above. jennie expected theatrics, quite possibly some big thunderclap and the big guy upstairs yelling at her to return or face his wrath (he's dramatic like that).

 

it wasn't like that at all.

 

her heartbeat quickened, but just as rapidly, slowed again. in fact, all of time seemed to lag around them, with jennie's only focus on the blonde woman in front of her.

 

she was nothing like jennie imagined. 

 

firstly, she was significantly taller than jennie (which isn't particularly difficult, because jennie's rather short, but that's beside the point) and had a slight accent to her words, not commonplace for angels. she was wearing a leather dress, not unlike the jacket surrounding jennie's shoulders, but that contrasted severely with the adorable hairstyle she had pulled her long locks into.

 

she was soft and angelic but also had an edge to her, jennie could tell. her gaze was soft now, directed back at jennie herself, but she had seen it harden when the man was exiting the café, and jennie could only assume that it could get even more determined.

 

it just made jennie fall all the harder.

 

she needed to leave, now. she knew the consequences if she got caught and she knew that after seeing rosé that she couldn't let that happen. she needed to see her again, she needed rosé to smile at her again another day. which jennie knew would never happen if her true identity was discovered. she quickly stood from the table, moving to grab her purse and make a hasty exit.

 

"hey!" rosé called, lightly catching jennie's wrist and stopping her escape, "sorry, but i never got your name."

 

it would have been  _ so easy  _ to just lie. she could say anything, bid rosé goodbye and continue her life. she could walk out of the café scott free, and rosé wouldn't know anything the wiser. jennie could feel her angelic aura, muffled a bit by whatever was making her not immortal at the moment, but definitely there and doing its job of convincing jennie not to lie.

 

but jennie's a fucking  _ fallen angel _ , it'd take a little more than an aura to make her tell the truth.

 

that little more though, was rosé herself.

 

jennie couldn't quite explain it, because she couldn't quite understand it herself but she couldn't bring herself to lie. it wasn't rosé's angelic powers but just  _ rosé  _ that she couldn't lie to.

 

"jennie," she whispered, wincing as she saw the range of emotions across rosé's face.

 

_ confusion, understanding, then determination. _

 

she felt the hand on her wrist tighten, not menacingly but stronger all the same as rosé pulled her through the streets of paris. she was dragged, _somewhat-willingly,_ to an apartment building as the sky darkened. a key was pulled out of a pocket and then jennie was climbing up a dozen or so flights of stairs to a rooftop overlooking the city. rosé never let go of her wrist and jennie never tried to get out of her grip, up until the moment rosé released her, facing jennie against the night sky.

 

"you're the fallen angel."

 

it wasn't quite an accusation, more like a statement, as if rosé was reading facts out of some sort of history book, or more likely, repeating the assignment she'd been given. jennie cocked an eyebrow at her, the face the angel in front of her illuminated only by the lights of the downtown surrounding them.

 

she couldn't lie to rosé but also wasn't going to give up  _ that  _ easily.

 

"i'm a  _ what _ ?" jennie tried, her voice raising an octave in mock shock as she pulled a confused face. rosé looked unamused as she pulled off the jacket wrapped around her shoulders, a pair of beautiful, gleaming white wings unfurling from under it.

 

"you know, for a fallen angel, you're a horrible liar," she muttered, fumbling around the rooftop for something. jennie didn't respond (because, in all fairness, she wasn't wrong), choosing instead to watch as the angel before her huffed in frustration, obviously not finding whatever she was looking for. the wind picked up as the night faded, rosé still searching around for something as jennie stood.

 

suddenly though, she turned to jennie, who hadn't moved throughout her search, stalking toward her and pulling at the collar of her leather jacket, "off." jennie coughed, her entire face flaming red as she stared at the angel before her. rosé didn't move, her hand still clutching jennie's collar as she cocked an eyebrow, "they won't know i've found you until they see your wings, so the jacket needs to come off."

 

a second later, rosé seemed to realize the implication of her actions, taking a quick step back as she flushed a bit. "sorry, i didn't mean it like-"

 

jennie cut her off with a curt nod, "i know."

 

jennie peeled off her jacket painfully slowly, almost as if it hurt her to do so. in reality, it probably did, not physically, but emotionally as her wings unfurled.

 

they were the darkest black chaeyoung had ever seen. they were so  _ so  _ much darker than the soft grey of an angel who was considering sinning or the dark grey of an angel who had made an infraction. they were the jet black of a completely fallen angel, one that had crossed their master and didn't regret it. the look of embarrassment that washed over jennie was unfamiliar, one they chaeyoung had never seen before, and for good reason.

 

nothing was worse than sinning, and even more so  _ nothing  _ was worse to an angel than one that had blackened because of it. they were the worst of the worst, even more hated upon than humans that had sinned.

 

(rather ironic and hypocritical of angels to  _ hate  _ so openly)

 

"jen, what did you do?"

 

it was the only question t **** hat could come to mind as chaeyoung stood, shivering in the wind on the parisian rooftop, only mere feet from the woman she was supposed to save. her assignment was almost done, and she was almost home but chaeyoung couldn't bring herself to do anything without learning why,  _ why  _ jennie's wings had turned a shade that rivaled the night.

 

the smile that stretched across jennie's face had no trace of joy in it as she turned to the skyline, stepping away from the center off the roof and tossing her legs lazily over the edge of the building. even with wings, chaeyoung was scared at the proximity of the woman in front of her to the open air but jennie looked more forlorn than anything. in fact, she didn't look dangerous at all, nothing like the criminal she had been expecting to find.

 

"i fell in love rosie," she whispered to the stars and instantly, chaeyoung understood.

 

 

falling in love is a deeply human experience, probably the most humane thing a person can do.

 

perhaps that's why angels are forbidden from doing it. of course, they are meant to care for their vested individuals and they are allowed to have friends but love is too human for an immortal to experience. supposedly, it weakens you, distracts you from your eternal duties to their father and creator. rather ironic that the creatures in charge of ensuring happiness aren't allowed to truly feel it themselves. maybe that's why, after all, so that they don't fall to earth to receive a taste of their own medicine.

 

chaeyoung perched herself on the ledge beside the dark-winged angel, unsure of what to do, what to say. how do you comfort someone who has just admitted to breaking the strongest law you know?

 

"what was it like, to fall in love?" chaeyoung whispered, her curiosity peaking as she gazed over at the woman next to her, more specifically, her wings that were as black as the night sky surrounding them.

 

it meant that jennie not only broke the law but didn't regret it, and would do it again and chaeyoung, for the life of her couldn't imagine doing that. she wanted to know what it was like, what it was like to fall in love and to fall so deeply that jennie would sacrifice absolutely  _ everything _ for it.

 

jennie smiled, not happily but not quite sadly either. it looked more like a reflex than anything else, a knee-jerk reaction to the question chaeyoung posed. she stood, thankfully moving away from the edge of the rooftop to pace across the concrete. it started to rain before she spoke, the light drizzle knocking chaeyoung out of the dazed state she was in and convincing her to spin in her place on the ledge, still perched upon it but facing jennie now.

 

"everything," she whispered, her voice softer than chaeyoung had ever heard. "it was  _ everything _ ."

 

jennie's smile was a bit happier, seemingly as she recalled better times and more joyful memories. she gazed over at the woman next to her, whose attention had shifted from her to the rain. chaeyoung reached her hand out into the falling water, letting the droplets graze her skin with an almost childlike wonder. jennie let out a laugh, long and low, at the sight, and when chaeyoung looked up at her questioningly, she just shook her head, sticking her tongue out to catch the rain in her mouth. chaeyoung beamed, hopping up from her spot to stand next to jennie and follow suit, making an excited squeal when she finally caught a droplet on her tongue.

 

when chaeyoung looked to her side to notify jennie of her success, she was overwhelmed by the gaze she received.

 

all she could see in jennie's eyes was pure adoration, an all-encompassing wave of devotion that shook chaeyoung to her bones. it was something she'd never seen before, not even in the eyes of any of the couples littering the streets below them or even in the gaze of their father.

 

it was utterly enticing, and chaeyoung could do little to stop herself from stepping forward towards the angel before her, lifting her left hand to clutch jennie's cheek, wiping some of the rain from it. the look of utter tranquility that crossed her face at the simple touch was ecstasy and suddenly chaeyoung knew that she would do absolutely anything to make jennie feel like that again, even at the expense of herself.

 

at the thought, a singular feather fell off her right wing, drifting towards jennie listlessly in the storm. chaeyoung paid it no mind but jennie was focused intently on the feather that replaced it which instantly sent a chill down her spine.

 

it was grey, a soft grey, but a solid grey all the same. jennie recognized it, how could she not as they practically littered the floor of her home?

 

(was heaven even still her home?)

 

she knew all too well what it meant, and she knew just as much that she had to send the other woman away, before all of her feathers matched jennie's.

 

a bright flash of light broke the two women apart. to anyone else it would have easily been a bolt of lightning from the thunderstorm raging but they both knew it was more than that, the rain was too soft to for it to be. behind chaeyoung, a ring of light appeared, glowing with an energy that could only be divine. she was being called back before she could fail at her job, or fall any further than she already had.

 

part of jennie wanted to pull rosé close, to press their bodies together and finally taste her lips. but that would only result in more of rosé's feathers falling to the ground, replaced with darker and darker shades and jennie wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she was the cause of the other angel's demise.

 

so she let her go, smiling softly as chaeyoung stepped backward toward the glowing light.

 

"goodbye jennie," she murmured, her gaze never faltering as she took another shakey step. she was close enough to the ring to be inside it now, the glowing light falling around her in waves. it looked perfect, the sight of rosé surrounded by divine lights, just how everything was meant to be.

 

"goodbye rosie," jennie whispered, almost like a prayer, as rosé smiled softly.

 

"chaeyoung," she considered after pausing outside the ring. "my real name is chaeyoung. please call me that"

 

it was fitting, some kind of cruel punishment perhaps, that the last image jennie saw of the angel that had turned her was surrounded in a blinding white light, one that jennie was likely to never see again.

 

"okay. goodbye chaeyoung."

 

and just like that chaeyoung was gone, the bright light with her and jennie was left in the worsening storm.

 

something fell from jennie's left wing, the blacked feather instantly becoming swept up in the wind and flying off of the rooftop. in its stead, a soft grey feather appeared, glistening with a brightness that jennie hadn't seen on herself ages.

 

she wanted to laugh or maybe to scream, to tell her creator that chaeyoung hadn't failed, that maybe the angel was capable of saving her still. but even more so than that, jennie knew that if they had stayed together any longer, it would have been chaeyoung that changed before herself.

 

another feather fell to the ground and jennie didn't need to check to know that the replacement was one of a lighter shade. fate is fickle, and apparently, not a fan of jennie.

 

it made sense though, given that jennie could fall in love with chaeyoung without meeting her, that chaeyoung could save her soul without even being in her presence.

 

she wasn't sure exactly when she had fallen in love with the voice in her head.

 

it was slow, so she couldn't really pinpoint an exact moment when she was  _ in love _ . it was more like, at some point she just  _ knew _ , she was in love. 

 

she was in love with the ethereal humming that was so constant throughout her days, the poetry that she heard day in and day out and the laughter that never failed to also make her smile.

 

that was ages before she had ever even laid eyes on chaeyoung, which had only made her fall in love all the more. her smile was the most beautiful thing that jennie had ever seen in hundreds of years of living in heaven. nothing could compare to the beauty that was chaeyoung, nothing even came close.

 

_ pure, unadulterated joy. _

 

that's all she had ever received from chaeyoung. and now they were both being punished because of it.

 

suddenly, a sharp pain spread throughout her head, causing jennie to bend over and clutch her head. it was, however, over as soon as it started, seemingly with no major effects, other than one.

 

it was a switch (like an actual, physical switch) that had never seen but one that jennie could envision so clearly in her mind that she had no idea how it hadn't been there before. a simple button that somehow she knew was capable of severing the connection she had with chaeyoung. perhaps it was part of chaeyoung's punishment, one for failing their father and one that jennie hoped wouldn't be too painful. but really, jennie figured it was a result of the pure white feather that fell to her feet. really, it was a miracle that jennie hadn't been caught much sooner because of the trail of evidence she left behind.

 

she wondered if chaeyoung had a button too, or if this was just a cruel punishment of their father, that jennie herself be the one to break their connection.

 

it was so like her father to create situations like this, to break the spirits of those considering turning. jennie knew what was going to happen and was powerless to stop it. their creator would do something, causing jennie to break her connection with chaeyoung. chaeyoung would be convinced that jennie had betrayed her, that jennie didn't care anymore and would chaeyoung to grow even closer to their father.

 

it would work. it had for thousands of years.

 

jennie just didn't know when.

 

she could still hear chaeyoung, not what she was saying or thinking but the constant hum of her heartbeat, the lifeblood running through her veins. 

 

suddenly, it spiked, the beats becoming more and more erratic as jennie was left helpless to stop it. jennie clutched desperately at her own heart, absolutely unsure of what to do. she could feel her nails digging into her skin but she ignored it, focusing solely on the heartbeat in her head. a singular feather dropped off of her wing and she could feel chaeyoung relax, her breaths evening out as jennie detached her hand from her chest.

 

and with that jennie knew that she couldn't stay connected to the other angel any longer, not if it was causing her pain. she could almost hear laughter as she imagined herself reaching for the button, something so deep inside that she couldn't tell if it was her god or her devil. 

 

they probably sound awfully similar.

 

as soon as the connection severed, jennie collapsed. it was almost as if her heart physically broke as she prayed to whoever would listen that chaeyoung wasn't feeling the same thing. for the first time in her life, her prayers received no answer as she sobbed harder, her knees digging into the concrete of the rooftop. she clutched onto the gleaming white feather between her fingers all the harder, the tears trickling down her face mixing with the pouring rain around her.

 

only in paris, the city of love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [update]: i just reread this and jesus Fuck, who hurt me? this shit is so sad goddamn i'm sorry y'all
> 
> vaguely based on this : https://twitter.com/ultchaelis/status/1133066377214881793?s=20  
> and very much based on this: https://twitter.com/blackpinked/status/1139901646169767936?s=20  
> and this: https://twitter.com/annascup/status/1139908240538505216


End file.
